


We Technically Broke Up

by gaeulgurl



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, petty!jinyoung, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung broke up, technically. (I really don’t know how to piece this summary LOL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Technically Broke Up

It was a normal Monday at school. Students were loitering in the hallways, cranky that their weekend was over. There was chatter between friends, catching up with their weekend escapades. Some teachers were already reprimanding excessive public displays of affection to some couples, who for the life of god felt like they haven’t seen their other half for a thousand years when it was just a weekend. And there was your usual gang of seven (well, six at the moment ‘cause someone is missing or must be late) hanging by the lockers bugging the life out of their friend, Im Jaebum. Park Jinyoung, his boyfriend since forever, is not yet at school so obviously his friends would turn to Jaebum for answers. Answers that the older guy can’t give, ‘cause honestly he really doesn’t know.

“How could you not know where Jinyoung is?” Jackson asked, “You two are like bread and butter, peanut butter and jelly, Mario and Luigi, you are Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung! You two are attached to the hip! You even have that psychic thing going on where you don’t have to speak out loud to have a conversation! How can you not know where your other half is?”

“He is pissed at me okay? We kinda broke up last night.” Jaebum answered as he closed his locker and started to walk towards his senior homeroom class which he shared with Mark. 

Jackson and the sophomores, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom all stop walking behind him and a shocked look is evident on their faces. When Jaebum and Mark felt like their younger friends haven’t followed them, they turned around and laughed at the scene in front of them. Their friends were frozen in place, they can’t believe that their favorite couple had broken up.

Jaebum just raised his eyebrow at them and told them that it wasn’t a big deal and for them to go to their respective classes. Then the bell rang and everyone just dispersed to their respective classes.

\--

Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom were sharing the same sophomore math class and it was boring them to death. Aside from their snoozefest of a teacher, they are still shocked from the news that their high school dad and mom a.k.a Jaebum and Jinyoung has called it quits.

 _I still can’t believe they broke up!_ Bambam threw a note towards Yugyeom then the youngest scribbled something in it and threw it towards Youngjae.

 _Me too._ Yugyeom added.

 _Jaebum hyung must be lying right? I mean he and Jinyoung hyung are perfect for each other. They have been together since they were in diapers!_ Youngjae scribbled back to Bambam.

 _I know! And it seems like Jaebum hyung isn’t even distraught-_ But before Bambam can finish his note, their Math teacher already took the paper from him and read out loud the messages that the trio has been sending to each other.

By lunchtime, everyone in school already knows that the perfect couple, Student Council President Park Jinyoung and Music Club President Im Jaebum, have called it quits.

\--

Something was amiss during lunch break. Jaebum was starting to get unnecessary attention from different people, some he hasn’t even have talked to before. There was a girl whom he thinks he shared a French class back in sophomore year who has thrown him a flirty smile. A couple of guys from the football team acknowledged him either by winking or by a flirty nod when they passed by him. A guy from the student council, the secretary he thinks, even slipped him a piece of paper and when he opened it, it has the guy’s number with a message _Call Me_. He showed it to Mark and Mark just shrugged. His best friend wasn’t really the talkative type but when situations call for it, he can open his mouth.

“Why is everyone acting like you don’t have a Park Jinyoung to put them to their respective places, which is away from you?” Mark asked him.

“I dunno. But please just don’t tell Jinyoung about that note, he might freak especially if he finds out that it’s from one of his minions in the council.” Jaebum said and took the note from Mark dumping it to the nearest trash can.

“I don’t want a repeat of that cat fight with the prom queen that he did back in our sophomore year. It still gives me nightmares. And he was just a freshman back then.” Mark chuckled. 

“Tell me about it.” Jaebum rolled his eyes at the memory and giggled with his friend as they walk towards the cafeteria. That memory was one for the books in their high school’s history. Jaebum was one of the popular sophomore students along with Mark that even the senior girls and guys were trying to get into their pants. Jinyoung was just a freshman back then. He was still unknown so nobody really knew that he and Jaebum have already been going out since third grade. When the news broke that the most popular girl in school back then had set her sights on Jaebum and had acted on it during one of the parties she threw in which freshmen were not invited, Jinyoung saw red and threw a tantrum the very Monday morning after the party and started a cat fight. He beat the shit out of the girl and got suspended for a week. Jinyoung was kind of embarrassed about what he did for a while that he started to enter the school governance and maintained a 3.5 gpa until he got eligible to be Student Council President by his Junior year. But when Jaebum ask him if he was really sorry for what he did to the prom queen, his boyfriend would just nonchalantly reply ‘she deserved it’ to which Jaebum would find adorable and scary at the same time. His boyfriend was petty and scary when jealous. After that incident, no one else tried to hit on Jaebum and the prom queen just faded into memory as she was embarrassed that a freshman beat her to a cat fight over a boy.

\--

It has been years since Jaebum had been hit on which was why he was quite uncomfortable and slightly scared for the lives of these people hitting on him. He was at his usual table with Mark eating their lunch of mashed potatoes and carrots with fruit salad for dessert. For a prestigious public high school, they sure are cheap when it comes to the food they serve to their students. After a while, Jackson sat across from Mark and was followed by the three sophomores. 

“Hyung, have you and Jinyoung really broke up?” Jackson asked in a whisper. He knew that rumors are already circulating around school about it and he didn’t want to add gas to the fire. 

“Technically yes.” Jaebum replied. “But it’s not a big deal.”

“How can it not be a big deal? Everyone in school knows already. My classmate who is sitting beside Jinyoung already told her friends that she already has a plan on how to get you to bed her. Everyone has already been planning some sort of game plan on how to win you.” Jackson reiterated. “Good thing your ‘ex’-boyfriend is absent. He is sick as what he told me from his text.”

“So that is why Jaebum is being hit on.” Mark said like a light bulb appeared above his head.

“Jinyoung’s sick?” Jaebum asked in alarm. He quickly stood up from his seat and speed dialed his ‘ex’-boyfriend.

Jackson and the maknaes just stared at Jaebum’s frantic phonecall a few meters away from the crowd. They really can’t understand what is going on now. If Jaebum and Jinyoung have broken up, why is Jaebum alarmed by Jinyoung’s welfare? And why does Jaebum always say that it’s not a big deal that they broke up?

With the puzzled looks that the youngsters have been exhibiting in front of Mark, the older guy just giggled until he laughed out loud since he can’t take it anymore. Everything was just hilarious to him. He kind of realized that his younger friends really believe that Jaebum and Jinyoung broke up in a non-technical sense.

“Hyung?” Youngjae started. “Why are you laughing? This is not a time to laugh! Our parents just broke up! And the entire school is planning on jumping on Jaebum hyung!"

“This is gonna be chaotic once Jinyoung hyung is back from being sick.” Bambam added. He has heard stories of Jinyoung and his terrorist side when it comes to Jaebum. “I mean, yes they broke up, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t still lingering feelings you know.”

“Guys, guys… stop!” Mark told them as he tried to calm down from his laughter. “Jaebum and Jinyoung are never breaking up okay?”

The four guys are now all ears on Mark. Mark is Jaebum and Jinyoung’s longest friend, though not as long as Jaebum and Jinyoung with each other but long enough to know the ins and outs of Jaebum and Jinyoung’s relationship.

“Listen, those two are never breaking up…” Mark started but was cut off by a frantic Jackson. “But hyung! Jaebum hyung just said…” Jackson started to fuss but Mark shushed him and continued his speech, “Like I said, Jaebum and Jinyoung are never breaking up. It’s against everything what a soulmate theory offers, okay? Those two are for life. Jaebum said they are technically not together right now. But knowing them, this is just one of Jinyoung’s ploys so that he can have his way with whatever he wants from Jaebum. Jinyoung ‘breaks up’ with Jaebum all the time. So, chill, those two are never breaking up. Jinyoung is just a petty asshole.” 

“Who are you calling an asshole huh?” Jaebum asked as he flicked Mark’s head as he was walking behind Mark towards his seat. Mark returned it with a slap on Jaebum’s forearm. “My boyfriend isn’t an asshole, but yes he is petty.” 

“So hyung, you and Jinyoung hyung haven’t really broken up?” Yugyeom asked him.

“Of course not.” Jaebum said and took a deep sigh, “I’m never letting that guy go if that’s what you are asking. He may run away from me but I will follow hin anywhere and track his ass down.”

“Ew, you are being a sentimental fuck again.” Mark told him. And Jaebum flicked him on the forehead this time.

“But you said, you guys broke up.” Jackson told him.

“I said, technically. Jinyoung wants to go to Mexico for spring break but I told him no because I wanted to go to New York to watch a special concert by one of my favorite bands. He got mad at me so he said that he is breaking up with me until I relent to his wishes. Not that I would give in, he already got his spring break last year and he promised me that it’s gonna be my choice this year. So you guys don’t have to worry okay? We are gonna be fine.” Jaebum explained to them and started to dig in to his lunch once again. He looked up to his friends and asked, “How did this rumor started anyway?”

Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae looked at each other and bowed in shame. Then Bambam gave in and said “We might have been a little careless…”

\--  
Jinyoung was still feeling a bit mad at his boyfriend that he came to school without talking to him the last two days except that sweet phone call he got during lunch time when he was at home, fake sick. It didn’t really end that well so he was a little petty by night time that he didn’t return Jaebum’s calls.

As Jinyoung walked the halls that he has called his second home for the past three years, he has been starting to feel people murmuring behind his back, murmuring something about him. He walked slowly as he passes two girls who were gossiping and hasn’t seen him walking past them.

“I am gonna make my move on Jaebum sunbae later.” Girl 1 said. This raised Jinyoung’s eyebrow.

“Are you sure? Are you not afraid of what Jinyoung sunbae will do to you?” Girl 2, probably her friend, asked her in concern.

“They broke up. He has no claim over him already. I heard it was him who broke off things between them so Jaebum sunbae is fair game now.” Girl 1 replied to her. Now Jinyoung’s alert level is already borderline Code Black. There was no other Jaebum in this school and ofcourse that Jaebum can only be associated with one Jinyoung even if there are two other Jinyoungs in this school, and that Jinyoung is him.

Jinyoung was already crossing his arms across his chest and was trying to calm down. But he really can’t calm down especially with what he just heard. He was waiting for the girls to acknowledge him. He was starting to stomp his foot and silently murmured irritably “Excuse me…”

The girls turned to the source of distraction from behind them and as soon as they realized who it was, they can’t help but open their eyes wide in shock and start to sweat in fear. “S-sunbae… Jinyoung sunbae… H-how long have you been standing behind us?” Girl 1 asked.

“Long enough...” Jinyoung was now definitely seeing red at the realization of what he just heard, people think Jaebum is a free man. “…to hear that you have been coveting my boyfriend!!” He was now shouting. He was just gone a day and now people are starting to hit on his boyfriend?

“I- I wasn’t…” The girl stammered in fear. “I’m sorry. I- I thought you guys broke up?”

“Well we didn’t. And if we did, you think MY Jaebum would go after you?” Jinyoung was definitely mad right now. He was being cruel, he knows, but he can’t help it. He was very possessive of Jaebum and anyone who even think that they can flirt their way towards HIS man had to think twice and this girl before him haven’t thought twice. Jinyoung is nice. He helps at the tutoring center. He spends his free time at the animal shelter. He is respectful to his teachers. He protects the bullied kids. And when he organizes school events, he is not a tyrant, he is a leader. But when it comes to his boyfriend, he can really be cruel at times. He is petty and jealous. It’s not that he is insecure in their relationship; it’s just his nature to be jealous of whoever looks at his boyfriend in a not so innocent way. Because for him, Jaebum is just his and no one else’s.

Good thing Jackson and Jaebum was on their way towards their locker that they were now at the hallway where Jinyoung was seething at a girl. Both friends ran up to Jinyoung, with Jaebum behind him right away, pulling him away from the frightened girl. “Babe, what is going on?” Jaebum asked Jinyoung from behind with his arms still around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Well, I just heard this girl say something really funny. She said we broke up and she was planning on confessing to you!” Jinyoung shouted. He was starting to gather an audience now.

“Uh-oh!” Jackson exclaimed, knowing instantly what just happened. “Uhm, miss,” he started talking to the girl Jinyoung was shouting at, as Jaebum restrains Jinyoung, “I’m really sorry for him, but as everyone know he is kinda possessive with Jaebum hyung, they didn’t break up by the way, so if you must, please just leave now.” The girls nodded and murmured apologies to Jinyoung and ran off away from the trio. 

“Why did you do that?” Jinyoung was now shouting at Jackson. “I wasn’t done with her.”

“Well, if you are going to do that to every person who has plans on hitting on Jaebum hyung then I think you will not be done until Jaebum hyung graduates. So, I suggest you calm down now…” Jackson didn’t get to finish his statement since Jinyoung twisted his body towards Jaebum with wide eyes.

“What is Jackson saying? Did we break up without me knowing? Why is the entire school suddenly after you?” Jinyoung was now directing his anger towards his boyfriend. 

“Well, a rumor spread yesterday that we broke up so…”

“What?!” Jinyoung shouted. He then took a long deep breath, turned his heels towards the other way from his homeroom classroom.

“Babe! Where are you going?” Jaebum called after him

“I’m gonna do some morning school announcements and it doesn’t involve any school activities!” Jinyoung shouted back at him and murmured on his way towards the school intercom, “Rumor my ass…”

When Jinyoung was out of sight, Jackson asked Jaebum what he saw in Jinyoung. He was petty, cruel at times, possessive and always jealous. “Aren’t you tired of him, hyung? Why do you love him so much?” 

“Just because…” Jaebum replied with a smile and decided to follow after his seething boyfriend. Jaebum has received that question from a lot of people over the years and he just replies to them the same answer. They wouldn’t understand that despite Jinyoung’s pettiness and possessive nature, Jinyoung is a nice and very caring person. He may be selfish at times and may always get what he wants, but he also knows his boundaries. And in their relationship, he knows when it’s time to step back and let his Jaebum hyung lead him. Jinyoung sure is a self-proclaimed spoiled brat because his boyfriend does spoil him a lot, and Jaebum sure does love spoiling him. Because who wouldn’t love someone who loves you for who you are and for everything that you are? Because that is how Jinyoung is to him and he wouldn’t trade that for anything else in this world. 

Jinyoung for sure will be punished for what he is about to do and if Jaebum can do anything to help lessen his sentence by being there, then so be it. So Jaebum jogs away from Jackson telling him to head to his class already.

“He is so whipped.” Jackson comments and heads towards the classroom he shares with Jinyoung and shakes his head on the way still marveling on how perfect Jaebum and Jinyoung are for each other. Maybe someday he would be able to find that one person that could love him entirely and without boundaries like how Jaebum is to Jinyoung and he may not see it at times, he also think that Jinyoung is the same way with Jaebum.

\--

_Anyone who thinks Im Jaebum is single and available think again. Im Jaebum will never be available for any of you stupid assholes! Im Jaebum is only Park Jinyoung’s so think again before you think on hitting on my boyfriend! Understand?!_

\--

Jinyoung and Jaebum got a three-day after school detention for skipping their first class and for using the school intercom for non-school “activities”. Jinyoung tried to argue to the principal that Jaebum was not a part of his heinous act. But his boyfriend was not helping by not addressing his case. Jinyoung wanted Jaebum out of this but obviously the other boy didn’t want to leave his boyfriend to deal with the consequences of his actions. 

“You are so stupid!” Jinyoung whispered to Jaebum loudly as soon as they get out of the Principal’s Office and into the deserted hallway. “Why did you say that you are part of this scheme? Why are you even here? You should be in class?! Now you are also punished!”

“Babe, it’s okay! It’s only detention!”

“It’s not ‘only detention’ Im Jaebum! You are a senior now! That is gonna go on your record! The colleges will see that! Do you know how grave this is?” Jinyoung frantically explained to him but as usual he just got a soft-face expression from Jaebum, amused at him. “Jaebum hyung! This is not the time to be flirting with me! Let’s go back there and tell the principal to revoke your punishment! You shouldn’t even be punished for this!”

“Babe! Chill!” Jaebum called to him and stopped him from stomping back inside the Principal’s Office. “I’m not that afraid of my record okay? And I skipped class, so I deserve that punishment as well. And besides, I missed you for two days since you wouldn’t let me see you. Detention would be my catch and make-up time with you.”

Jinyoung pouted cutely at him and narrowed his eyes playfully. “Fine, we’re going to New York for spring break!” Jinyoung relented while pouting that Jaebum had to kiss it away or else he would melt into a puddle the longer he sees it on his cute boyfriend. 

“Who knew me getting a detention will make you give up on Mexico, I should have just done this a long time ago and have avoided this break up rumor fiasco?” Jaebum teased.

“Shut up. Don’t push it.”

“Thank you love” Jaebum smiled at him and kissed him again, meaning it more this time. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“That’s should be my question, Im Jaebum. Why are you still with me? What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

“For one, you pushed Graham Prince back in kindergarten just so he would stop bullying me. Then you gave me your first kiss back in first grade. And said yes to being my boyfriend back at third, and I have been happier ever since.” Jaebum said with that perfect eye smile of his, full of love that is only reserved for Jinyoung.

“Hyung~~” Jinyoung whined embarrassingly as he hid his face from Jaebum by leaning against his boyfriend’s chest, “You are such a cheeseball”

“Only for you darling… only for you…” Jaebum chuckled and tightly held Jinyoung against him, pulling him for an embrace. Jinyoung then snaked his arms around Jaebum and settled being cradled by his boyfriend for a few minutes before they head back to their respective classes.

\--

Jinyoung was attached to Jaebum’s hip again after that break up rumor fiasco. No one even dares look towards Jaebum’s way now because Jinyoung was always beside him. Not that he minds ‘cause that’s just how he likes his life, Jinyoung beside him, always. 

 

“Babe, can we go to Maui for summer vacation?”  
“No. We are going to LA and stay with Mark’s family, remember?”  
“Yes. I remember but Maui really has this party that I want to attend. And I heard that it’s only held every three years and that it’s gonna be a party to remember. Babe, please? Please?”  
“No. You already picked our summer vacation destination last year. It’s my turn this year and we are going to LA.”  
“Jaebum! I’m breaking up with you if we don’t go to Maui for summer!”  
“Maybe I can call Bambam now and tell him that you technically broke up with me again. I wonder who gets to hit on me first?”  
“Fuck. Fine. LA it is.” Jinyoung grumbled as he head out of his room to get him and his boyfriend some refreshments that his mom made for them. Jaebum just chuckled at his grumbling retreating figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic gone rogue haha! But this is the longest i have written i think yayy! Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it coz i kinda didn't lmao. joke. 
> 
> Anyways... i have a bonus scene for this... the lunchtime phonecall. but i havent written it yet coz i was a little lazy. when the idea strucked me, i didnt write it right away. now the idea of the dialogue has flown away with the wind so yeah... i'll try to get it back (the inspiration to write it) and update this again... or not. whatever floats. hahaha.
> 
> This is unbeta'd by the way that is why its full of crap. Anyway, i still love jjp and i hope you do too! love you all jjp shippers. this is for you!
> 
> I hope to update snippets soon. HOPEFULLY. haha.


End file.
